Did you know?
by Dudski-sama
Summary: Não que eu não goste de ouvi-la, claro que não. Mas, na maioria das vezes, se ela não está falando, está agindo. E, como vocês devem prever, eu prefiro quando ela toma as atitudes. Muitas vezes essas atitudes são extremamente boas ao meu favor. -UA-


**Avisos**:

→ Personagens citados a seguir pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto

→ Essa fic não foi corrigida. Minha beta não leu isso. Espero que compreendam e ignorem os possíveis erros. Obrigada, boa leitura.

* * *

Estávamos tranquilamente abraçados, assistindo TV. O filme era interessante: Batmam, o Cavaleiro das Trevas. Eu adoro esse filme. Nada como ficar sábado a tarde deitado no sofá assistindo um filme que você gosta. Com chocolate quente. Com muitos cobertores. E o melhor de tudo: com a sua namorada.

Ultimamente tem feito frio, muito frio. Eu, particularmente, odeio frio. A única coisa boa do frio é que dá para ficar bem perto das pessoas, sem motivos muito explícitos. A eterna desculpa de "calor humano" sempre funciona. Temari não é aquele tipo de namorada que se arrasta aos seus pés. Carinhosa? Nem um pouco. Mas no frio, tudo muda. Ela me abraça o tempo todo. Não que eu seja tão pervertido quanto estão pensando, mas não tenho como negar que é ótimo sentir o corpo dela colado ao meu mais tempo do que o normal. E ela não fala muito no frio. Geralmente, ela não fecha a matraca, fica reclamando de tudo e comentando tudo. Mas no frio, não sei porquê, ela fica calada. Não que eu não goste de ouvi-la, claro que não. Mas, na maioria das vezes, se ela não está falando, está agindo. E, como vocês devem prever, eu prefiro quando ela toma as atitudes. Muitas vezes, essas atitudes são extremamente boas ao meu favor.

Depois de algum tempo, percebi que ela me fitava. Aquilo não era novidade, ela sempre dá uma dessas de parar de repente e me olhar. Acho que ela divaga as vezes, porque ela para e fica com os olhos fixos em algum ponto, sem piscar. Mas agora, ela me fitava com um sorriso nos lábios (sacana, diga-se de passagem). Essa visão me deu um calafrio, devo confessar.

- O que foi? – perguntei, tirando meus olhos da televisão e encarando-a.

- Sabia que você fica extremamente sexy com blusas de gola alta? – ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior logo depois.

Essa mulher de deixa louco. Sério! Que homem em seus 21 anos, no ápice da utilização de seus hormônios, não ficaria louco com uma namorada como Temari? Ela sabe provocar. Na maioria das vezes, ela não faz nada demais. Mas o pouco que ela faz é o suficiente para me deixar bem "louco", se é que me entendem.

- Não, não sabia. – eu disse, meio sem jeito. Engoli em seco quando me dei conta de que ela pegava minha caneca e a dela e colocava na mesinha de centro, logo depois se sentando novamente, agora bem mais perto do que antes.

- E você sabia que eu adoro o jeito como você fica sem jeito quando eu falo esse tipo de coisa? – ela perguntou, colocando seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, com o mesmo sorriso sacana.

- Não, eu não sabia. – eu disse, olhando-a com a sobrancelha esquerda arqueada e um sorriso torto nos lábios. Aproveitei e passei meus braços por sua cintura.

- Hun. E você sabia que me deixa louca com esse seu sorriso? – ela perguntou, de novo. Agora, se sentava de joelho no meu colo de modo que cada uma de suas pernas ficasse de um lado do meu corpo. O mesmo sorriso sacana, mas agora olhava-me de cima.

- Não, não sabia. Mas é bom saber. – eu disse, sorrindo divertido. Dessa vez, puxei-a mais para perto pela cintura.

Já podia sentir sua quente respiração tocando meu rosto. Fechei os olhos, tentando aproveitar o máximo aquela sensação. Por um segundo, me entorpeci com seu perfume. Então, senti sua respiração se afastar um pouco para em seguida senti-la novamente, agora perto da minha orelha. Com a voz mais provocante que eu já pude escutar, ela disse, calmamente:

- E você sabe o que fazer agora? – e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Isso eu sei melhor do que qualquer um. – afirmei, arrepiado com a última atitude dela.

Ela se voltou novamente para meu rosto e ficamos um bom tempo nos encarando. Seus olhos me hipnotizavam, eu não tinha como desviar. Eram de um verde único. Da primeira vez que a vi, meio de longe, tive minhas dúvidas se era azul esverdeado ou verde azulado. Mas assim que ela me encarou e me hipnotizou pela primeira vez, tive certeza que era verde, um verde escuro com leves riscos de vários tons de azul escuro que se uniam quando você olhava de longe. Realmente não demorou muito tempo depois que a conheci para que eu concluísse isso, já que eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Então, senti seus lábios roçarem nos meus, de leve. Vi seus olhos se fecharem, sentindo a sensação. Com os olhos semi-serrados, pude sentir ela morder meu lábio inferior. Em um movimento rápido, roubei seus lábios. Macios, doces. Viciantes, como sempre.

* * *

Na verdade, essa fic não acaba aqui. /obvio

Mas que quis deixar assim porque, particularmente, achei bem provocante. Se alguém comentar e quiser ler a outra parte, eu posto um outro capítulo.

Bem, esse dias tem feito muito, muito frio (pelo menos aqui, sim). Então, com toda a inspiração e sobra de tempo que resta às pessoas no frio (já que é bem melhor ficar em casa do que sair nessa época), eu escrevi isso, sábado a tarde. Espero que gostem.


End file.
